HANDSOME DADDY
by Eri-Hanyeol
Summary: Baekhyun si gadis cantik, pintar dan berbakat dalam hal musik. senyum manisnya yang membentuk bulan sabit dimatanya hingga wajah polosnya membuat banyak orang menyukainya. Namun mereka tidak mengetahui satu hal, warna hitam yang menjadi warna dalam hidupnya. -Park Chanyeol-. -Byun Baekhyun-. Warn:GS/Lolicon/FF sinetron. RnR
1. CHAPTER 1

**Happy Reading...**.

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 1**

Suasana kelas 3A tampak hening saat ini. Semua murid tengah sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya masing-masing. Mereka tampak fokus, bahkan tidak ada yang berani menengok kearah teman yang berada di sampingnya atau sebuah hukuman lari mengelilingi sekolah Growl High School yang akan menjadi imbalannya. Itu bukanlah sebuah ancaman melainkan hukuman nyata dari seonsaengnim killer, itulah panggilan untuk guru matematika disekolah itu.

 **Bel berbunyi tanda pelajaran telah usai.**

Dan semua murid menghela nafasnya dengan lega.

"Baekhyun?"

"Iya seonsaengnim."

"Bawa semua buku tugas keruangan ku!"

"Baik." Dan baekhyun mulai melangkah dari satu meja ke meja yang lainnya untuk mengambil satu persatu buku tugas teman-temannya.

"Baek.. butuh bantuan?" Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku bisa melakukanya Luhan." Luhanpun mengangguk dan Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari kelasnya.

Langkah mungil Baekhyun terus menelusuri setiap koridor kelas dengan setumpuk buku berada di tangannya. Rambut panjang hitamnya dengan manik sipit dan senyuman manisnya selalu menjadi pemandangan indah bagi yang melihatnya. Namun dari arah berlawanan Baekhyun berpapasan dengan seorang ahjussi tampan. Baekhyun membungkuk sopan namun ahjussi itu hanya mengangguk dan menatap ke manik hitam milik siswi mungil ini, hanya beberapa detik dan melanjutkan langkahnya kembali begitu pun dengan Baekhyun.

"Sebening black diamond." gumam laki-laki tinggi itu dengan sudut bibir yang terangkat.

.

.

.

Baekhyun pun kembali kedalam kelasnya, namun kelasnya tampak berisik saat ini. Ada yang tengah berbisik-bisik dan bahkan bergosip tapi Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang teman-temannya tengah bicarakan.

"Baek.. kau tahu pemilik GHS datang ke sekolah hari ini?" pekik Luhan.

"Hm.. dia bahkan sangat tampan baek." sambung seseorang dari depan tempat duduknya.

"Benarkah?" sahut Baekhyun yang tampak antusias juga.

"Apa ahjussi itu?" ucap Baekhyun membuat kedua sahabatnya tampak penasaran.

"Apa kau bertemu dengannya Baek?" tanya Xiumin dengan matanya yang membulat.

"Aku hanya tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya tadi dikoridor sekolah."

"Wohh.. kau beruntung Baek bisa melihatnya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat." ucap Luhan.

"Aku iri pada mu Baek."

"Ishh.. untuk apa kau iri Xiumin?"

"Ahjussi itu bahkan bukan seorang pangeran kerajaan." lanjut Baekhyun dengan kekehannya.

"Kau tidak tahu dia seorang yang kaya raya dan sangat kaya raya!" pekik Xiumin.

"Hm.. bahkan istrinya pun pemilik butik terbesar di Seoul!" sambung Luhan.

"Mereka sangat beruntung terlahir dari keluarga konglomerat." ucap Baekhyun kembali. Luhan dan Xiumin mengangguk tampak setuju dengan apa yang di ucapkan oleh Baekhyun.

Detik demi detik, menit demi menit, jam demi jam terlewati. Bel tanda pulangpun sudah berbunyi. Semua murid tampak menghambur keluar dari kelasnya masing-masing. Semuanya saling berlomba kearah dimana gerbang yang menjulang tinggi itu terbuka dengan lebar. Baekhyun, Luhan dan Xiumin berjalan dengan saling berdampingan ditemani oleh canda tawa di tengah-tengah langkah mereka. Hingga tak terasa ketiga siswi itu sampai di halte bus. Tidak butuh waktu lama bus itu pun datang dan semua orang yang tengah menunggu masuk kedalam bus itu.

Hanya butuh lima belas menit untuk baekhyun sampai di tempat tujuannya.

Sedangkan Luhan orang pertama yang turun dari bus itu, lalu Xiumin dan terakhir Baekhyun karena jaraknya yang tidak dekat dengan sekolahnya.

Kaki mungil baekhyun melangkah masuk kerumah sederhana miliknya. Terus berjalan hingga sampai di ruangan kamarnya yang tampak kecil. Baekhyun langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu saja diatas ranjangnya dengan melonggarkan dasinya. Hingga dengan perlahan mata sipit itu mulai tertutup dengan sempurna.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kring..kring..kring..kring**

Suara alarm berbunyi dengan dering dari jam weker yang berada di meja nakas miliknya menandakan Baekhyun harus bersiap untuk berangkat kerja seperti biasanya.

Gadis bersurai hitam ini bangkit dan bergegas ke kamar mandi hingga tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Baekhyun bersiap.

Sedangkan jam masih menunjukan pukul 06.30 pm. Gadis mungil ini keluar dengan jaket dan celana jeansnya, melangkah santai kearah dimana halte bus berada.

.

.

.

Disinilah baekhyun sekarang berada di sebuah ruang ganti di tempatnya bekerja. Hanya beberapa menit lagi untuk baekhyun memulai pekerjaannya . Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari ruang gantinya dengan baju lengan pendek namun memamerkan perut putih mulusnya dipadukan dengan jeans hotpans membuatnya terlihat sangat seksi.

Semuanya berteriak saat baekhyun bersiap memulai permainannya.

"Hey ladies and gentlemen.. are you ready?"

"ready~" semuanya berteriak dengan heboh.

"Yeah everybody get ready to jump.. One two three let's go." semua nya berteriak dan menari mengikuti iramanya.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari seseorang tengah memperhatikannya dari sudut ruangan itu.

"Aku seperti pernah melihatnya?"

"siapa?"

"Gadis itu." tunjuknya.

"Siapa gadis itu?" lanjutnya.

"Dj Bee."

"Apa dia seorang mahasiswi, Sehun?" tanyanya kembali.

"Aku tidak bisa membicarakannya disini, kita bisa mengobrol diruangan ku Chanyeol." sahut laki-laki yang bernama Sehun itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Pagi telah menjelang...**

Suara teriakan dari luar rumahnya lagi-lagi terdengar. Bukan suara indah dari kicauan burung yang menyambutnya dipagi hari. Bahkan suara itu terus berteriak dan menggebrak-gebrak pintu rumah miliknya. Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan decakan kesal disetiap langkah kakinya.

"Beri aku waktu lagi." ucap baekhyun. Namun hanya dengusan yang gadis itu dapatkan.

"Aku sudah memberi mu jangka waktu yang cukup lama gadis cantik."

"Satu bulan lagi." lanjut Baekhyun namun orang itu malah berdecak kembali.

"Baiklah aku memberi mu waktu satu minggu. Jika kau masih tidak bisa membayarnya kau tahu rumah ini akan ku ambil dan tubuh indah mu~" orang itu mengeluarkan seringaiannya dengan lidah yang menjilati bibirnya sendiri.

"Bercinta denganku saat ku butuhkan!" Baekhyun berdecak kesal yang benar saja ia disentuh diatas ranjang oleh ahjussi jelek, gendut dan tua seperti dia. Bahkan Baekhyun tidak sudi mendesah dibawah ahjussi jelek itu. Baekhyun menutup pintunya dengan keras dan mengacak rambut hitamnya dengan frustasi.

"Aku bisa gila!" desis Baekhyun.

Tapi beruntunglah hari ini hari libur sekolahnya, Baekhyun bisa sedikit mengistirahatkan isi kepalanya.

Baekhyun tengah berbaring diatas ranjangnya kembali dengan pikiran yang penuh dengan ucapan ahjussi tua tadi. Helaan nafas kasar terus keluar dari gadis mungil itu dengan decakan-decakan jengkelnya.

"Darimana aku bisa mendapatkan uang 250 jt itu?" gumam Baekhyun.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang mau meminjamkan uang sebanyak itu pada seorang siswa SHS." lanjut Baekhyun dengan senyuman kecutnya.

"Orang itu benar-benar membuat ku gila. Kenapa jadi aku yang menanggung semuanya!" desisnya lagi.

 **Drrtt...Drrrtt...**

Hingga suara dering dari ponselnya menyadarkan Baekhyun dari luapan emosinya.

 ** _[Halo..]_**

 ** _[Baek.. kemarilah.]_**

 ** _[Memangnya kemana kekasih mu , Luhan?]_**

 ** _[Dia sedang menemui temannya.]_**

 ** _[Tunggu aku satu jam lagi.]_**

 **Pippp...**

Sambungan itu pun terputus.

Baekhyun melangkah kekamar mandinya untuk bersiap-siap ke tempat sahabatnya, ' _Luhan'_.

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di tempat lain...

Dua orang laki-laki tampan tengah mengobrol dengan secangkir kopi di hadapannya masing-masing.

"Jadi dia seorang murid di GHS yang bekerja di klub mu demi untuk membayar hutang pamannya?" Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Dia sudah bekerja pada ku hampir dua tahun lebih itupun karena Luhan yang memaksaku untuk memberinya pekerjaan."

"Berapa hutangnya?"

"Yang kutahu sekitar 250 jt." Chanyeol tampak mengangguk mengerti. Baginya jumlah uang itu tidak seberapa namun bagi gadis mungil itu mungkin jumlah yang sangat banyak.

"Kenapa pamannya meninggalkan hutang sebanyak itu dan melimpahkannya pada keponakannya?"

"Saat pamannya masih hidup dia hanya sibuk mabuk dan berjudi." jelas Sehun.

"Aku bisa membantunya!" ucap Chanyeol begitu saja membuat Sehun menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Jangan bilang..." Sehun nampak membolakan matanya dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mengerti dengan apa yang Sehun katakan.

"Yang benar saja Chanyeol. Dia bahkan masih gadis SHS!" desis Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kini tengah ditempat Luhan dengan kaki yang berselonjor santai diatas bulu karpet yang tebal ditemani oleh minuman dingin dan cemilan yang banyak. Dua gadis ini tengah sibuk menonton acara Drama favoritnya **Moonlovers: Scarlet heart ryeo.**

"Aku baru tahu ada pangeran semanis dan seimut Wang Eun." ucap Luhan dengan kekehannya.

"Hm.. dia terlalu cantik untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki." sahut Baekhyun dan diangguki oleh Luhan.

"Apa xiumin tak menghubungi mu?" lanjut Baekhyun bertanya pada Luhan.

"Kau tahu Xiumin harus membuat seribu alasan pada eomma nya agar dia di ijinkan keluar rumah untuk bersenang-senang." sahut Luhan dengan decakannya.

Baekhyun dan Luhan kini melanjutkan acara menontonnya kembali dengan mata yang tampak fokus kearah tv lcd itu dengan cemilan yang berada dipelukannya masing-masing. Hingga sesekali terdengar pekikan dan teriakan heboh dari keduanya.

Pintu utama terbuka dan seperkian detik tampaklah sosok tinggi dengan kulit layaknya mayat hidup itu 'sehun' si pemilik Apartemen ini. Saat Sehun melangkah kearah dua gadis itu ia berdecak saat melihat bungkus cemilan dimana-mana dengan beberapa minuman dingin yang bahkan hampir kandas.

"Astaga kalian mengacaukan Apartemen ku lagi?" cibir Sehun.

Luhan hanya menanggapinya dengan kekehan begitupun dengan Baekhyun, sedangkan Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan ikut bergabung menonton drama favorit dua gadis itu.

.

.

.

Hingga Sehun kini tengah berbaring dengan lelap diatas sofa. Sedangkan Luhan dan Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan acara menontonnya, hingga suara Baekhyun memecahkan kefokusan Luhan.

"Lu.. apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Maksud mu, Baek?"

"Aku gila dengan semua hutang paman ku!"

"Aku mempunyai tabungan Baek, aku bisa meminjamkannya padamu walau tidak sebanyak itu." tapi Baekhyun malah menggelengkan kepalanya tanda ia tidak setuju dengan penawaran sahabatnya itu.

"Aku hanya ingin cerita padamu Lu, bukan untuk meminjam uang mu."

"Berapa lama orang itu memberi mu waktu lagi?" tanya Luhan.

"Hanya satu minggu dan kalau aku tidak bisa membayarnya dalam waktu seminggu, kau tahu apa yang dia katakan?"

"Mengambil rumahmu!" desis Luhan.

"Hm.. dan bahkan dia bilang akan bercinta dengan ku selama dia membutuhkan tubuhku itu benar-benar membuatku gila yang benar saja bercinta dengan ahjussi tua, jelek dan gendut seperti dia." desis Baekhyun.

"Bahkan aku tidak bisa membayangkannya Baek. Kau berada dibawah ahjussi gendut itu dan mendesahkan namanya." Luhan berucap dengan tampak raut jijiknya sedangkan Baekhyun hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

Dan kini Luhan memeluk sahabatnya itu dari samping dan mengelus punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut. Namun tanpa mereka sadari Sehun mendengar apa yang dua gadis itu bicarakan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hallo.. author back again dengan akun baru dan FF yang pernah author publish sebelumnya. Ada yang pernah baca?**

 **Ini hanya Up ulang dengan sedikit perubahan kata yang author perbaiki. Karena author sadar diawal semuanya berantakan banget.**

 **Happy reading readers..**

 **jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak and big love for readers or siders.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Reading...**

.

.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 2**

Seorang gadis mungil dengan seragam sekolahnya berjalan dengan santai di pusat perbelanjaan. Tangan kirinya yang menenteng tas belanjaan sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam ice cream strawberry dengan sesekali menjilatinya.

Tanpa ia sadari banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikannya.

Namun saat gadis itu terlalu fokus dengan ice creamnya ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang dan membuat ice cream yang berada di genggamannya itu terjatuh dan mengotori pakaian orang yang tak sengaja ia tabrak.

"Astaga! apa yang kau lakukan, dimana mata mu?" desis wanita dengan rambut hitam bergelombangnya.

"Kyungie!" wanita yang ditabrak baekhyun itu mengingatkan.

"Maafkan saya nyonya, saya akan bertanggung jawab." ucap Baekhyun dengan membungkukan badannya.

"ini tidak masalah, kau tidak perlu bertanggung jawab. Aku hanya perlu membersihkannya saja." ucap wanita itu dan berlalu pergi. Sedangkan yang dipanggil kyungie berdecak sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan gadis berseragam sekolah itu.

.

.

"Hah.. lelahnya. Kenapa hari ini terasa panas sekali?" ucap baekhyun yang kini tengah berbaring diatas sofa yang sudah kusam.

Baekhyun menatap langit-langit rumahnya dengan isi pikirannya yang lagi-lagi tentang hutang pamannya membuat Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi dengan rutukan-rutukan yang keluar dari bibir cherry nya.

"Lama-lama aku bisa gila!" desis Baekhyun dan bangkit dari berbaringnya. Ia berdiri didekat jendela kamarnya dan menatap kearah luar dengan tatapan kosong. Sesekali helaan nafas itu terdengar, pertanda Baekhyun merasa lelah dengan jalan hidupnya.

Baekhyun kini tengah berdiri didepan sebuah cermin yang memperlihatkan dirinya. Tangan cantiknya dengan perlahan melepaskan setiap kancing baju seragamnya dan terjatuh dengan indah keatas lantai yang ia pijak. Setelah itu ia melepaskan resleting roknya dan rok itu pun terlepas dari pinggangnya.

"Lihatlah baekhyun." gumamnya.

"Tubuh mu indah, apa kau akan memberikannya pada ahjussi tua itu?" gumamnya lagi yang kini memandangi tubuhnya yang hanya tertutupi oleh bra dan celana dalamnya.

"Dia akan menyentuh setiap kulit mu." lanjut baekhyun dengan jari lentiknya menyentuh setiap inci kulit putih mulusnya.

.

.

Kini langit sudah gelap, Baekhyun sudah siap berangkat ketempat kerjanya dengan jaket dan celana jeans.

Kaki mungilnya melangkah keluar dari tempat tinggalnya menuju halte bis mengantarkan ia untuk sampai ketempat tujuannya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Baekhyun sampai di klub malam. Ia langsung berjalan masuk kearah ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam bartender. Malam ini baekhyun bekerja sebagai bartender bukan sebagai DJ.

Saat baekhyun hendak memulai pekerjaannya, sipemilik klub malam menghampirinya.

"Bee.. kau bisa ikut keruangan ku?"

"Apa ada hal penting?" Sahut Baekhyun.

"Hum."

"Luhan?"

"Bukan.. kau akan tahu nanti." Baekhyun pun mengangguk dan berjalan mengekori pemilik klub malam menuju ke ruangannyaa dengan pikiran yang masih penuh dengan tanda tanya. Baekhyun tentu penasaran apa yang akan terjadi saat ia masuk keruangan itu.

Saat Sehun membuka knop pintu ruangannya yang diekori oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bisa melihat seorang laki-laki yang duduk membelakangi dirinya dan Sehun.

"Dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan mu, Bee. Bicaralah aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua."

"Ta.. tapi siapa dia oppa?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti, baiklah aku pergi sekarang." sahut Sehun dan berlalu dari ruangannya.

Setelah sehun keluar orang itu pun berbalik kearah Baekhyun. Sontak mata sipitnya membola sempurna saat melihat sosok yang pernah ia lihat waktu itu tanpa unsur kesengajaan.

"Kau terkejut?"

"Aku tahu itu, kau pasti terkejut melihat ku." lanjutnya.

"Ayo duduklah." ucapnya lagi dan menepuk sofa kosong disampingnya.

"A..anda mengenali saya?" ucap Baekhyun dengan tergagap.

"Tentu, aku melihatmu untuk pertama kalinya dengan rambut hitam dan mata sebening black diamond walau rambutmu berubah pirang dengan mata coklat aku masih bisa mengenali mu."

"S.. saya mohon jangan keluarkan saya dari sekolah karena dari sini saya bisa membiayai hidup saya, tuan."

"Baiklah.. tapi duduklah ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan." Baekhyun dengan ragu duduk disamping laki-laki itu.

"Aku Park Chanyeol kau pasti tahu siapa aku bukan?" Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban, ia tentu tahu betul siapa laki-laki dihadapannya saat ini.

"Saya Byun Baekhyun, tuan."

Dua orang berbeda umur itu mengobrol membicarakan tentang masalah hidup yang Baekhyun jalani. Baekhyun tampak terkejut saat orang yang bernama Chanyeol itu mengetahui jalan hidupnya tapi saat ia tahu dari siapa sumbernya Baekhyun hanya menghela nafasnya dengan pelan.

.

.

"Bagaimana?"

"Dia akan menghubungi ku nanti, tapi aku yakin gadis itu akan kembali." ucap Chanyeol dengan yakin.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencari wanita sebaya mu?" cibir Sehun.

"Bahkan kau juga mengencani salahsatu murid di GHS." cibir Chanyeol.

"Itu berbeda, Chanyeol. Aku mengencaninya karena aku mencintainya, sedangkan kau..." cibir Sehun kembali.

"Aku suka saat melihat matanya." ucap Chanyeol membuat Sehun hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun, Luhan dan Xiumin tengah berada di cafetaria sekolah. Saat ini semua murid tengah menikmati jam istirahatnya. Tiga gadis itu berbincang dengan ceria seperti hidup tanpa beban dan sesekali mereka tertawa dengan heboh.

Hingga seseorang menghampiri tiga gadis itu.

"Hey baek?"

"Hey Daniel." orang yang dipanggil Daniel itu duduk dikursi kosong samping Baekhyun dan memberikan sekotak susu strawberry dan Baekhyun mengucapkan terimakasih. Yang bernama Daniel itu akhirnya ikut bergabung. Daniel hanya mendengarkan dan sesekali menyahuti lontaran ketiga gadis itu.

"Baek.. apa hari minggu ini kau punya acara?" tanya Daniel.

"Tidak, kenapa memangnya?" sahut Baekhyun.

"Mau keluar bersama ku?"

"Jangan bilang kau mengajak Baekhyun bukan hanya untuk jalan-jalan?" tanya Xiumin dengan memicingkan matanya.

"Yakk.. apa maksudmu?" sahut Daniel dengan kedua matanya yang membola.

"Dor.. dor.. dor.." ucap Luhan dan memperagakan ia seperti tengah menembak kearah Xiumin yang berada disampingnya.

"Auhhh..." candaan Luhan nyatanya disahuti oleh Xiumin dan memegangi dadanya yang seolah-olah tertembak.

"Disini berbunga-bunga." lanjut Xiumin dengan tawanya membuat Luhan dan Baekhyun pun ikut tertawa juga.

"Aish.. kalian berdua!" decak Daniel dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan tiga gadis yang tengah tertawa itu.

"Kau mau kemana Daniel?" teriak Baekhyun.

"Aku dipermalukan." teriak Daniel. Lagi-lagi Luhan dan Xiumin tertawa dengan lontaran yang keluar dari mulut Daniel.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat dua sahabatnya tengah tertawa dengan terbahak.

.

.

"Empat hari lagi." gumam Baekhyun yang tengah duduk diatas ranjangnya dengan tatapan lurus kedepan.

"Apa aku harus melakukannya?" lanjut Baekhyun dan mengambil sebuah kartu nama dari meja nakasnya. Sebuah kartu nama yang seseorang berikan pada Baekhyun atas nama Park Chanyeol. Mata sipitnya terus memandangi kartu nama itu, ingatannya kembali dimana Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah berbicara bersama.

 **Flashback**

 **"kau mau bekerja untuk ku?"**

 **"Maaf apa maksud anda tuan?"**

 **"Kau hanya perlu menandatangani kontrak ini maka aku akan memberikan semuanya!"**

 **"Pekerjaan apa yang tuan tawarkan?"**

 **"Kau hanya perlu memanggilku Daddy."**

 **"A..apa?"**

 **"Aku membutuhkan seseorang untuk mengandung anak ku!"**

 **"Bukankah tuan mempunyai seorang istri?"**

 **"Istriku tidak bisa mengandung."**

 **Flashback end**

Baekhyun lagi-lagi menghela nafasnya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas ranjang. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang.

 **Tok..tok..tok..**

terdengar suara ketukan dari pintunya. Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dan membuka pintu itu. Itu seseorang yang tadi Baekhyun telpon dan memintanya untuk datang.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya gadis itu yang kini tengah duduk bersama diatas ranjang.

"Aku ingin meminta pendapat mu, Lu."

"Bicaralah, aku akan selalu mendengarkan masalahmu baek."

Baekhyun mulai bercerita tentang pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol. Bagaimana dan dari siapa Chanyeol mengetahui jalan hidupnya. Saat telinga Luhan menangkap nama kekasihnya ia langsung berdecak mendengarnya.

"Laki-laki itu!" desis Luhan.

Baekhyun melanjutkan ceritanya kembali dimana membuat mata rusa itu membola dengan sempurna.

"Apa.. apa kau bilang. Apa aku salah dengar?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada tidak percayanya dan Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak Lu."

"Astaga jangan gila Baek, kau bahkan masih sekolah dia bisa mencari wanita sebayanya yang bisa mengandung dan melahirkan anak untuknya!" Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda ia tak setuju.

"Aku membutuhkan uang itu, Lu." ucap Baekhyun dengan suara lemahnya.

"Aku akan membantumu, Baek. Jangan lakukan hal gila itu!" pinta Luhan dengan merengkuh bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau sudah banyak membantuku, Lu. Aku tidak akan menyusahkan mu lagi."

Dua gadis itu kini berpelukan dengan Luhan yang sudah meneteskan airmatanya dibalik punggung Baekhyun. Tangan keduanya saling mengelus punggung masing-masing dengan tulus dan lembut.

.

.

"Oh sehun!" teriak Luhan.

"Astaga.. ada apa dengan mu?"

"Kau menjual sahabat ku pada teman mu?" desis Luhan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Kau menjual Baekhyun pada Chanyeol hanya untuk memberi laki-laki itu seorang anak, kau gila Oh Sehun!" teriak Luhan dengan amarah yang bergejolak dalam dirinya.

"Chagi.. tenanglah." Sehun merengkuh bahu Luhan dan menariknya untuk duduk di sofa dengan Sehun yang duduk diatas karpet menghadap Luhan.

Sehun menceritakan bagaimana Chanyeol bertemu dengan Baekhyun di klub malam. Apa yang ia ceritakan pada Chanyeol dan apa yang Chanyeol putuskan untuk membantu Baekhyun. Dan Sehun yang tak sengaja mendengar obrolan Luhan dan Baekhyun waktu itu. Luhan berdecak mendengar semua penuturan dari kekasihnya ' _Sehun_ '.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Chanyeol akan melakukan hal ini, aku tidak menjual sahabatmu chagi aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu. Dia sudah seperti adik perempuanku."

"Tapi ini lebih baik, dia Chanyeol bukan ahjussi penagih hutang itu. Dia tidak akan membuat Baekhyun menderita." lanjut Sehun untuk meyakinkan kekasihnya ' _Luhan_ '.

"Kau bilang dia tidak akan membuat Baekhyun menderita. Dimana otak mu saat dia harus mengandung, melahirkan lalu memberikannya pada orang lain?" teriak Luhan.

"Kita bisa membantunya bukan?" suara Luhan mulai melemah.

"Chagi.. kau tahu Baekhyun seperti apa?"

"Kita bisa memaksanya bukan untuk menerima bantuan kita?" Sehun hanya menghela nafasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah berganti Baekhyun melakukan pekerjaannya seperti biasa. Malam ini ia bekerja sebagai Dj dengan rambut pirang panjang bergelombang, mata coklat dengan pakaian yang memamerkan perut indahnya dipadukan dengan hotpans membuat Baekhyun terlihat sangat seksi.

Mata sipitnya beradu dengan mata seseorang yang tengah menatap dirinya. Baekhyun hanya memberikan senyuman pada orang itu dan orang itu membalas senyuman Baekhyun.

Ini sudah tengah malam, waktunya Baekhyun untuk pulang. Saat ia keluar dari ruang ganti seseorang tengah menunggunya. Orang itu mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya dan Baekhyun pun mengekori orang itu.

Disinilah mereka berdua tengah berada didalam mobil yang berada diparkiran klub malam.

Dua orang itu tengah membicarakan hal yang sebelumnya mereka bicarakan.

"Apa keputusan mu?"

"Saya akan menandatangani kontrak itu."

"Keputusan yang bagus kau bisa menemui ku besok?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengantar Baekhyun pulang, awalnya Baekhyun menolak namun Chanyeol beralasan mereka berdua harus belajar untuk dekat agar tidak canggung dan akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah dan mengikuti kemauan Chanyeol.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Baekhyun sampai ditempat tinggalnya. Ia tidak lupa mengucapkan terimakasih dan keluar dari mobil milik Chanyeol. Namun saat Baekhyun hendak keluar dari mobil itu tangannya dicekal begitu saja oleh Chanyeol.

"Ada apa tuan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Beri aku nomor ponsel mu." Chanyeol menyodorkan ponselnya dan Baekhyun mengetik kan nomor ponsel miliknya.

"Baiklah kau bisa masuk sekarang dan sampai bertemu besok." Baekhyun mengangguk dan keluar dari mobil Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap rumah gadis itu yang tampak kecil menurutnya, sangat berbeda jauh dengan rumah yang ia tinggali bersama istrinya.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya berniat menolongmu dengan cara yang salah." gumam Chanyeol.

Saat manik bulatnya melihat Baekhyun sudah masuk kedalam rumahnya, ia pergi dari tempat itu.

Sedangkan Baekhyun tengah bersandar di balik pintu dengan bahu yang bergetar, air mata yang sudah menetes dari sudut matanya. Ia terduduk dengan lutut yang ia tekuk, kepalanya bersembunyi diantara lututnya dengan isakan yang terendam.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini baekhyun tengah belajar dikelasnya seperti biasa, namun pikirannya tidak fokus sama sekali. Baekhyun tengah memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depannya dengan keputusan yang ia ambil saat ini.

Hingga tak terasa bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dengan nyaring. Semuanya terpekik dengan senang dan berhambur keluar dari kelasnya masing-masing.

Seperti biasa Baekhyun, Luhan dan Xiumin pulang bersama menuju halte bis. Hingga suara klakson mobil seseorang menyadarkan tiga gadis itu.

Orang itu menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Mau pulang bersama, Baek?" ajaknya.

"Kami mau, Daniel." Luhan dan Xiumin menyahut. Daniel hanya berdecak mendengar sahutan Luhan dan Xiumin.

"Aku mengajak Baekhyun bukan kalian!" namun Luhan dan Xiumin masuk begitu saja tanpa persetujuan Daniel.

"Yakk.. yakk.. kalian!" desis Daniel. Luhan dan Xiumin hanya menjulurkan lidahnya. Baekhyun lagi-lagi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan dua sahabatnya itu.

 **Drrtt...Drrttt...**

Saat kakinya hendak masuk kedalam mobil, suara dering ponselnya menghentikan langkah Baekhyun. Itu dari nomor baru yang tidak Baekhyun kenal.

Baekhyun mengangkat panggilan itu dan itu dari Chanyeol yang memintanya untuk menemuinya sekarang juga.

"Daniel, kau bisa menurunkanku didepan toko buku itu?" ucap Baekhyun yang kini tengah diperjalanan.

"Mau ke toko buku?" tanya Luhan.

"Hum."

"Aku bisa menemani mu, Baek." ucap Daniel.

"Tidak perlu, kau antarkan Luhan dan Xiumin pulang saja." sahut Baekhyun.

"Yakin kau tidak perlu ditemani?" tanya Luhan kembali dan Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya kearah Daniel dan dua sahabatnya saat ia keluar dari mobil itu. Setelah mereka pergi Baekhyun mengecek pesan yang Chanyeol kirimkan itu adalah sebuah alamat. Dengan segera Baekhyun berangkat menggunakan taksi ketempat yang ia tuju.

Hanya butuh waktu sekitar lima belas menit untuk Baekhyun sampai ditempat tujuannya. Baekhyun tengah berdiri di depan sebuah gedung **Apartement Seoul Forest Trimage** Sebuah gedung Apartement yang mewah. Baekhyun melangkah masuk kelantai enam dimana Chanyeol tengah menunggunya saat ini.

Tangan mungilnya membunyikan bel pintu bernomor enam satu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama pintu itu pun terbuka dan Chanyeol lah yang membuka pintu itu dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk masuk.

Baekhyun kini duduk di sofa empuk bewarna putih, mata sipitnya menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan yang tampak luas dan mewah.

Chanyeol datang dengan segelas jus jeruk dan menyodorkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan Apartement ini?"

"Ini terlihat mewah, tuan." sahut Baekhyun.

"Minumlah, kau pasti lelah." Baekhyun mengangguk dan meminum jus itu.

"Kau tidak akan mengubah keputusan mu?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan mantap. Chanyeol tersenyum dan bangkit dari duduknya mengambil lembaran kertas yang berada di tas kerjanya dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung menandatangani kontrak itu tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia menghela nafasnya dengan pelan menguatkan hatinya untuk siap menerima apa yang akan terjadi dimasa depan maupun dimasa sekarang karena keputusannya.

"Ini uang yang sudah kujanjikan untuk membayar semua hutang paman mu." ucap Chanyeol dan memberikan sebuah amplop yang berisi uang kepada Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih tuan."

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih pada mu." ucap Chanyeol dan menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun.

"Panggil aku Daddy mulai sekarang." lanjut Chanyeol.

"Daddy..." ucap Baekhyun dengan suara lembutnya.

"Ah.. itu terdengar sangat manis."

"Ini kunci Apartement, kunci mobil dan kartu kredit untuk mu." ucap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya membola tak percaya dengan apa yang Chanyeol berikan. Bibir Baekhyun rasanya kelu untuk mengeluarkan satu huruf pun.

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya dan menyambar jas dan tas kerjanya.

"Mobilnya sudah ada di basement dan hiduplah dengan baik, kau tidak perlu bekerja lagi cukup belajar seperti yang lainnya." Chanyeol berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih duduk mematung menatap apa yang Chanyeol berikan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


End file.
